Forbidden Love
by Airborne47
Summary: To lazy to type here, you'll discover as the story goes on, only considered Minecraft because of use of Herobrine, Notch, Steve, and the dimensions Nether, Aether, and the Overworld


**Hey guys! Airborne here! This is a new story, kinda Minecraft based. A bunch of new characters, so let me name them, I won't give you an explanation. You'll get it in the story. So my new characters: Madison, Jon, Wayne, Penny, Bradley, Chris, Laurynn, Eliza, Juki, Tyson, James, and Finn. Minecraft characters: Herobrine, Notch, Steve.**

A seventeen year old walked down a sidewalk. Her boots thudded on the pavement, her blonde hair blew back in the wind. She got a ponytail holder from her pocket. She tied her hair back, leaving her bangs to cover her forehead. She pulled her hat down, the more vision her hat cut off, the more heightened her other senses were. Her hair was blond, her ragged jeans showed skin above her knees, and below. Her tank top was tight on her, almost painted tight. She wore a black and blue plaid jacket over it, wearing it unzipped.

She went to the door and put her key in, the opened the door and saw her friends in the living room.

"Oi! Madison's here!" A boy yelled.

"Wayne. You are an annoying brother."

"I know. That's my goal."

Another female walked into the room, followed by four boys and three girls.

"We have another half-demon on the grid." The leader of the group, Penny, sighed.

"What's the other half?" Madison asked.

"Vampire."

"God dammit! Those damn things!" A boy with blond hair, Chris, yelled.

"Chris. We help half demons. No matter what we help them. We're some of them. A huge group actually, there are very few." Another male, Bradley, said. Madison nodded, everyone accepted the grave truth.

"We're being hunted as well. More half demons that aren't here are dying off. The Herobrine Hunters are stronger than ever." Juki said, her red hair covering her eyes.

"Juki. We all know. I'm the only one that's more targeted than any of you. I'm the only daughter of Herobrine. And the most powerful child of Herobrine to ever exist."

"Second most powerful is me. We're being hunted Madison. We can run. Go to the Nether like Herobrine wanted us to." Wayne told his sister.

"And leave our friends behind?! They're the closet we have to a family after Mom died! You can go. But I'm not." Madison huffed.

Laurynn and Eliza nodded, the two didn't like it one bit. They were alone now, half demons were dying because of Herobrine Hunters. Most didn't even have a single relation to Herobrine.

"How's the half demon? What's his demon parent?" Madison asked, changing the subject.

"Nekros." Penny answered.

"No relation from me to him. Is he cute?" Madison asked.

"He's a half vampire! And you rate him for yourself." Penny said, showing Madison a picture of the half demon on her phone.

"Holy crap. That is cute." Madison said.

"I know right!" Juki said. Wayne shook his head, sighing.

"Your sister. Is insane." Bradley whispered to Wayne.

"You don't know the half of it."

(2 hours later)

Madison walked down a path, Juki and Bradley followed her. "Where is this damn dude? We've been walking for an hour." Bradley sighed, the two girls ignored him, and they saw someone, well two people actually.

"James. Shut up! I get we're being Hunted, but I'm keeping my ass away from Nekros."

A male with brown hair, and one flaming red eye, and the other icy blue, smiled. "Jon. I'm trying to save you. Our father wouldn't harm you when you're to be the one to kill Ms. Wright."

The other male with the same brown hair, but two flaming red eyes. "Like I'd kill her. She overpowers us both and you know it. Not to mention she's immortal."

James eyes flashed with anger, "Jon. You're supposed to grow close to Madison, then kill her when she least expects it."

"Make me bitch! You're too scared to do it yourself! And I'm not your pawn! I'm finding the half-demons and joining them." Jon raged, fire burning on his arms.

James looked at his brother with pure hate. "Fine. But you'll burn in hell."

"Whatever. I'm already going there."

Madison nodded to her troop, they went out from behind a bush and walked. Jon and James saw the half-demon and her search team.

"How much did you hear Madison?" James asked.

"All of it. How deaf do you think I am?"

"Very. You haven't met the little one, Jon."

"I have. We're here to recruit him. We heard he's stronger than you."

"Like hell he is. I'd rip him apart, just like you."  
"Ha. Little James still can't accept the fact his little brother is stronger than him? Or is it you're overpowered by a girl?" Madison teased, she had grown up with James, and so she knew how to piss him off. James snarled and flung an ice chunk at Madison. The girl counterattacked with a lava spell, melting the ice and striking James. "Poor James. Knocked off his feet by a girl. If he knew how weak he was." Madison laughed, then turned to her crew. "C'mon guys. Just leave him here. Cops can worry about it later."

If Jon wasn't civilized, he probably would have fell face first in the snow from seeing Madison. The other guy was used to it, you could tell just by looking at him, but Jon didn't expect the "Most feared half-demon in the world" to be stunning. Fugly was what he expected. Anything but cute.

The four walked down a path, Bradley still complaining about his feet. Juki slapped him in the back of the head, "Shut up. I'm trying not to kill you right now. And that's something considering I'm your girlfriend." She hissed, fed up with Bradley's whining.

"Ow!" Bradley yelped and pushed Juki. "That hurt!"

"That's it!" Juki said, pulling back a fist. Madison stepped in between the couple. "Guys! Look! A half-demon burning." Jon said. They all turned around, seeing two 5 year old girls strapped to crosses, about ready to be burned. Madison growled. "If they want to see a burning half-demon. I'll give 'em one." She said, and created a fire burning on her whole body. She ran towards the crosses and was throwing fireballs everywhere, like Browser on crack. People screamed, Government Officials ran. She was shot at a few times, bullets melting when they got near the fire. Bradley and Juki ran to the crosses, untying the girls. Madison killed the fire and smiled. "If they knew who I was they'd scream just from seeing me."

Bradley looked at the young girl, "What's your name? Do you know how you got here?"

"My name is Q-Quinn and that's my s-sister, H-Heather."

"Okay Quinn. I still need to know how you got here."

"He had w-white eyes. He said we were his d-daughters, and brought us here."

Madison growled, she had her own teleportation to a half-demon burning, which she was tied to a cross and escaped (somehow).

"Herobrine." Jon whispered under his breath. First Herobrine claimed 12 year olds, now five year olds?! What kinda crap is this?

"No duh." Madison said.

(3 hours later)

Everyone looked at the new girls, Quinn and Heather, and at Jon.

"Jon go grab an empty room. Quinn, Heather, you two can share right?" Wayne asked, for rooms were getting scarce in the old three story house.

Quinn and her sister nodded, happily sharing a room. Jon walked upstairs, finding an empty room and collapsing on the bed. Was the male easily tired? No. He just didn't want Wayne looking at him like he's murdered somebody.

(Three weeks later)

Jon laughed along with Bradley after they put a white rug down that would turn red wherever water got on it. They waited for the scream, and when they got it, they burst out laughing. "Bradley Maddox and Jonathan Richards! You asses!" A voice said, they both recognized it.

"Madison!" The two yelled, Bradley ran and hid in the closet. Madison stormed out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and flung open the closet door. "Howdy Maddie. Did you know the weath-" Bradley started, being cut off by Madison. "You retard! That scared the shit outta me!" She said, holding back anger. "And Jon don't move a muscle." She said, sensing the male trying to sneak off.

"Crap. We're screwed."

Madison slapped Bradley, then made her way to Jon. "You may be my boyfriend, but I will rip you to shreds if you do it again." She warned, then walked to her room. Jon remembered last week, the week he asked Madison out, and didn't get rejected. The one that was the most shocked was Wayne, being as his sister was dating the vampire now. Little did he know they were being hunted the second Madison said "Yes."

**There we have it guys, first chapter of Forbidden Love, leave me reviews on how you like it, what would make it better, whatever. Airborne out, peace guys.**


End file.
